


LA VIE EN ROSE

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 是北京法扎第二周的无料。惨遭糊墙了orz一个智障的奇怪游乐场故事。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	LA VIE EN ROSE

萨列里坐在粉红色的长椅上，已有一个下午了。   
他约莫在两点半左右到达了旋转木马的位置，站在隔离的铁栏杆外面，看着涂了鲜艳彩漆的木马一圈一圈空转。当时日光几乎是直射下来，人的影子也很短。男人站在场地外，像弄丢了毛绒小熊的八岁男孩，既不能声张自己还会喜欢“女孩子才喜欢的”小熊，又因为失去了陪伴自己许久的玩偶而忍不住哭鼻子。   
过了二十分钟之后，这个人去买了一支草莓和巧克力双球蛋筒冰淇淋，坐在长椅上，一点一点舔完了甜腻又冰凉的冰淇淋球，又小口咬碎了被化掉的冰淇淋汁液浸泡到发软的脆皮蛋筒。他舔冰淇淋的时候，粉嫩的舌尖会伸出一点点，像一只努力保持仪态，克制地食用小鱼干或鸡肉脯的纯种猫。   
接下来的一个多小时里，他几乎没有挪动过位置，也没有改变过姿势，就那么坐着，双手抱胸，盯着旋转木马。   
真是个有趣的人。   
莫扎特知道得这么清楚，是因为他一直在盯着对方看。   
莫扎特是这家小游乐场的雇员，负责穿着小熊模样的沉重人偶服，逗小朋友开心。他每天需要工作四个小时，但是上班的第一天，他用了三个半小时来观察一名陌生人。   
不过，管他呢！反正工作日里的小游乐场也不会有什么游客，小朋友们都在念书。而旋转木马这边就更没有人气了，成年人的过山车、跳楼机、海盗船世界远在游乐场的另一边呢。   
莫扎特这么想着，又谨慎地扶了扶沉重的脑袋，试图让自己能更清楚地继续观察活动。   
这个男人在想什么呢？   
年轻的小疯子从来克制不住自己的好奇心，于是，他走过去了。   
萨列里安稳的自我世界被一只可爱得近乎荒唐的毛绒大熊打破了。又或者他才是打破了充斥着金色、粉色和仿宝石形状的塑料晶体的梦幻世界的那个人，是他先穿着严肃古板的西装，打折考究的领结，坐在少男少女飘着玫瑰粉泡泡的芭比之梦里。   
虽然每个月抽一个下午过来坐坐已经是他的习惯了，而且今天的青春期小屁孩们应该都在接受数学课的折磨。   
这么想着，萨列里露出一个阴郁的笑容，扭头看了过去。   
巨大的玩偶熊开口了：“先生，您想玩旋转木马吗？”   
……什么？萨列里没想到。   
玩偶熊笨拙地扶着脑袋转了30度，堪堪能用余光观察到萨列里的面部表情。而从萨列里的角度看过去，不请自来的工作人员的脸则是完全藏在头套所构织的阴影里，模糊一团，只能隐约分辨出鼻尖的轮廓而已。   
“旋转木马，一次能转十五分钟，对心脏病和高血压患者都很友好。而且今天还没什么人，您可以骑最漂亮的那匹小马。”   
萨列里开始怀疑这个头套其实已经把对方的视线全遮挡住了，留下的空隙只是避免窒息的通风口而已。   
“我……”   
他该说什么呢？拒绝这个工作人员吗？可是，他必须得承认，自己的确最初喜欢来这里闲坐发呆，就是因为想坐一次旋转木马，还有旁边会转起来的茶杯椅、会开进假山隧道的小火车、能俯瞰整座城市的摩天轮，甚至包括挤在简陋棚子里的碰碰车。   
他从来没玩过这些。   
萨列里的童年是由书本堆砌起来的。数字搭建出无止境的迷宫，语法和文学是解不开的密码，物理留下一个又一个公式代替了沙滩上的脚印。   
父亲曾经为了他想要学习音乐而出离愤怒，把他关进了储藏室。母亲送来的小饼干很甜，所以后来他仍然很喜欢甜食。   
萨列里努力想说点什么，却最终以无声的点头作为意志的决断。才抬起头，他便想起来，工作人员可能看不清他的动作。但犹豫与退却的情绪只短暂地停留了一秒时间，便被巨大的玩具熊驱散了。   
年轻人握住他的手腕，说：“那您跟我来。”   
这是多么年轻又活泼的声音呀。即使声线要穿过玩偶伪装的阻碍，在厚重的短毛绒面料下被迫扭曲发闷，音色却仍然显得鲜亮、真挚。   
像透过林叶洒下来的光，无论穿过怎样的荆棘丛，都永远炽热、明亮。   
萨列里闷闷地“嗯”了一声。   
莫扎特便笑起来了。他将这成熟的、不苟言笑的游客从烟粉色的长椅上拽起来，跌跌撞撞地推向旋转木马的场地。   
他们跳下高高的路肩，穿过青石板铺成的路，鞋跟以无调性的韵律敲击砖石，制造出嘈杂又过分甜腻的乐音。   
莫扎特为萨列里打开低矮的栅栏，金属插销在拆解的过程中，与锁扣来回碰撞，像一串来回摆荡的风铃。只到大腿高的小门吱呀地开了，折回去撞上了另一侧的栏杆，蓝白相间的铁栅摇晃着，像风中的秋千。   
啊，萨列里后知后觉地想起，他也喜欢过荡秋千。   
“这是我的荣幸。”   
他终于想起了一句得体的应答，干涩的词句从舌尖上硬生生挤过去，优雅的言辞此刻却像一张不合时宜的讽刺画。   
但莫扎特没有在乎这个。他走到一旁的操作台前，举着玩偶的头与旋转木马的工作人员低语。于是，旋转木马在萨列里面前缓缓停了下来。那闪耀着金色灯光的舞台，和漆成青少年心里最漂亮、最温柔色彩的骏马，完全停在了他的面前。   
甜蜜到媚俗的口水歌还在反复播放，歌词讲述着一个又一个有关夏日、冰镇汽水、二手汽车、野餐和接吻的初恋故事，像海面上迎着晨光而泛起的泡沫。   
年轻的工作人员又走了回来。他还戴着那个可笑的玩偶头套，指着静止的游乐设施对萨列里笑，萨列里似乎看见了头套下露出来的洁白牙齿。   
“我找到最漂亮的这匹马啦！”   
萨列里遇到过许多花言巧语，口蜜腹剑，深知含着玫瑰花瓣的口唇，吐露的不过是腐败的死亡，温润的亲吻则用啦换取冰冷的金钱。   
但莫扎特让年长的意大利人感到无所适从，他看起来没有怀抱任何目的，太纯粹，却又像是要求所有。   
这年轻人只是像哄孩子似的，告诉他，他可以得到最漂亮的马。   
萨列里于是转过头，去看莫扎特指尖所向的方位。那是一匹白色的小马，鬃毛是金色的，背上是暖色的鞍，头顶是一根独角。   
原来是独角兽。   
所以他骑上那匹头顶有角的白色小马，而另一个人就那么捧着沉重又愚蠢的熊脑袋看着他。面向青少年的游乐设施对他来说并不那么熨帖，马鞍后边翘起的部分紧贴着他的屁股，挺括的西装被皴出了褶皱，他得贴着木马的长杆，过长的腿如果不谨慎地踩住踏板，就可能在小马下降的时候拖到地面。   
但是他不会在乎这诡异的不协调感，因为没有其他人在乎。   
穿着小熊玩偶装的年轻人还捧着脑袋在看他，而旁边操纵机器的人点了一支烟，顶着彩棚顶部会变色的小灯泡发呆。   
于是他放松地笑起来，像偷吃到了为咖啡和红茶准备的方糖，像在阁楼上找到了一个落灰的八音盒，不抱希望地拧动发条，惊喜地发现音乐依旧悦耳动听。   
在圆形舞台下看着他的年轻人让他想起了自己小时候隔着橱窗暗暗喜欢过的毛绒小熊。时隔二十年之久，他想要的小熊将他羡慕过的整个世界献给他了。   
他可以拒绝一枝娇艳的玫瑰，一枚昂贵的袖扣，却无法拒绝毛绒小熊向他伸出的手，无法拒绝整个童年埋葬下最瑰丽的梦终于在今天为他而停留的景观。长久以来他所背负的枷锁却在柔暖如斯的触碰下分崩离析，他独立地生活，却在今天刚刚得到自由。   
他的童年整个地复活了。   
他骑在马背上转圈，每绕过一圈，就能看到抱抱熊在冲着他招手。他不断地旋转，又再一次旋转，直到额头贴在微凉的长杆上，直到笑出了声。   
木马又缓慢地停下来了。穿着玩偶装的年轻人自己走路都不大习惯，却还要来扶他。萨列里简直想抱着毛茸茸的脑袋亲一口，又为这个想法而羞赧起来。   
“我要请您喝可乐！”   
年轻人这样宣布着，终于摘下了过于幼稚的小熊头套。这时，萨列里才终于见到了这个年轻人的真面目。他有着金色微卷的凌乱发丝，热烈又天真的眉眼，如枫糖凝结的瞳色，和含笑的嘴角，挂饰的银色链子在毛绒衣领外露出一角。   
萨列里看着他，看他的上半身从连体的制服里钻出来，看他把头套放在一边的长椅上，扯了扯领口，提着累赘的服装跑到小摊前买可乐。看他挤眉弄眼地跟看摊的姑娘打招呼，又在冰箱里挑了最凉的两罐汽水，然后兴冲冲地跑回来。   
由于足足在玩偶服里闷了四个小时，年轻人额头上见了汗，蹭得头发湿哒哒的，鬓边一绺格外唱的碎发也因这湿润而显得服帖。他擦了擦头顶，递给萨列里一罐可乐，自己也拿起一罐。纤长的手指明明已经搭上了拉环，可年轻人的动作突然又停下来了。   
他眨了眨眼睛，说话的语气像宣布要请萨列里喝可乐似的，天真直率，又不容拒绝。   
“先生，我叫莫扎特，我们约会吧！”


End file.
